


You make me smile, jackcepticeye X reader

by DeadEmmaPool6799



Category: jackcepticeye
Genre: 50 shades of Irishman, F/M, Romance, descriptive, jackcepticeye - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEmmaPool6799/pseuds/DeadEmmaPool6799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A X reader were you will slowly and descriptively fall in love with the youtuber jackcepticeye. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in a field as green as emerald Gems which shines brighter than the sun extravagant lengths of grass swaying against the cool crisp breeze, as you let your knees fall to the pillow like grass your eyes met with a crystal blue pair of dazzling eyes your lips pursed into a wide and happy smile your fingers intertwining your bodies locking in a hot embrace the grass forcefully being pushed down to the earthy roots as you layed there...with him only sweat and pleads separated both of you from the untouchable silence and than as your silky red lips grew close to his...you woke up in your pink laced bed and looked around the same room you had done for 16 years, you battled your fists against the sheets in agony kicking your feet as if you were a bellowing infant till you grew tired and stared to the ceiling "not again" those words seems to cascade out of your mouth like a waterfall as you rethought your hot encounter in your dream only wishing it were true and than drolefully rolling out of bed to get dressed.  
You had just left school and began packing your things since your family took this opportunity to move and explore new lands 'hopefully I won't have to learn a new language' you thought to your self letting out a devastated sigh and getting dressed with one of your favourite outfits curling the bottom of your hair so it would be like a wave of (h/c) heaven as if just reached the top of your breast, once finishing the makeup routine you did everyday you looked to the time and ran like the rabbit in Alice and wonderland chanting "I'm late!" Over and over again just to amuse your self till you reached your aunts house for the leaving party were you would learn your new destination, your barged through the mahogany doors and as you had just composed yourself from almost falling over the new (and unexpected) coffee table looking to your parents with a embaraced expression before your gaze moved upon the banner which wrote 'Ireland' your heart skipped a beat, was this true or perhaps another dream? Not believing your eyes you looked to your parents and they nodded gleefully.  
Maybe this was your chance?  
Maybe this was destiney?  
Maybe now you would meet him...


	2. Chapter two: bag full of memories

Today was the day, you looked to your now empty room like it were a bare wasteland of memories, thousands of thoughts past your mind and a gentle smile crossed your face "today's the day" your excited voice called out responding to the honking of your family's car, soon rushing down stairs you opened the door wide and jumped on inside sliding up against the hot leather seats suiting up your seatbelt and snuggling into the seat staring at your window to the passing trees and scenery biting your bottom lip with anticipation.

A few hours later you closed your eyelids dreaming of the day you enter your new house and exploring your new room and finally meeting the man of your dreams your (e/c) meeting with a electric blue pair of heavenly ones but before your lips met your car met a sudden stop "arise and shine my lucky charm" your mother called out with a silky voice "we're in our new home" your eyes shot open quicker than a flying bullet as you stared to fields of green and roads of cobblestone "it's just how I pictured..it's so beautiful" you said surprised, hopping out soon later you rushed to your house door and peaked in curisoly soon to be ecstaticed with delight.  
You found the rooms well decorated and rather homely as the warm cottage like appearance on the outside matched the inside, you rushed upstairs forgetting your bags and looked around with bright eyes your favourite colour already decorated the walls and your window viewed the most beautiful areas of Ireland due to the fact you lived on a hill just above the town near the post office, your room was large and had a triangle shaped roof you could already imagine all your things gathered amongst the room your face light up with inspiration rushing down stairs only to see your father red faced and exhausted from carrying your mothers, yours, (any siblings you have), and his he sat down as soon as the strong dark Brown oak wood door was closed.  
Your family began settling in comfortably you sat on the newly placed couch sighing with relief from the exhausting thought of organising your room, but soon your mother gave you her inpatient stare and you soon rushed upstairs to unpack your bags, your bed was placed next to the large window which saw out to the large land of Ireland with a gleeful smile on your face you placed your teddy bears and books on the shelfs which are seemingly old, by all the dust covering the tops and sides of the long oak coloured board you set all your books happily upon the shelf using two youtuber figurines to stop your written fanatacys from falling of the shelf and onto the Rose red coloured carpet below, you looked around your room with amusement thousands of ideas rushing to your mind of how to decorate it, although being as though you weren't sure how big your room would be you sold most of your belongings for spending money when you got to Ireland, the room was complete and you panted with exhaustion wiping sweat off your forehead and shaking it off your small tender coloured hand.  
You took the mahogany stairs down onto the second floor were the rest of the rooms and a single bathroom were and once going down another set of stairs you rushed out the door before meeting with your mothers stressful gaze 'FREEDOM!' You instinctively thought rushing down the bumpy path to what seemed a whole new world.

Everything shimmered in a antique way that warmed your ever so growing heart 'the world is new again' everything had a story which thrived to jump of the pages and thrall you, with each pitter patter of you feet you heard the cheerful laughter and chatter of the town people who went on with their usual lives and dreams 'everything is the way it should be...' You thought to yourself for a moment staring to the crystal blue sky and than back to the busy stalls and happy smiling faces you took out your Markiplier purse and went on buying till the street lamps turned on there warm illuminating glow and before you knew it your arms turned Snow White from holding so many bags and trinkets your legs buckled under the weight bringing you to a heavy thud your knees colliding with the rugged stones making you wince from the pain "a-ouch!" Your soft voice couldn't help calling out in anger "you alright tere?" A strange voice called to you through the darkness of the streets with only soft glows of visible light to guide your gaze but as you stared up near the midnight black sky you saw a colour so bright and hopeful you could of sworn you descended to heaven "uh hello?" He called again "o-oh yes of course em thanks you" a shy blush arose on your heated cheeks as you stood up your still shaken legs failed your command and sent you hurdling to the stranger who caught you with open arms which held you so tight you thought for a brief moment your heart skipped a beat...


	3. Chapter 3: skipping dreams

"Ba bum" "ba bum" the only sound echoing throughout your temporarily empty head sending vibrations throughout your body goosebumps warming every inch of your skin "hello?" A voice? A voice...once you remembered your body was vulnerably wrapped with a stranger you jolted with surprise and a small laugh escaping your ever growing cold lips "y-yes thank you, I guess Ireland stole away my heart" you mumbled happily placing a few bags on the darkend floor and rubbed your arms nervously, his smile brightened the darkness as if he were the rising sun "it will do that to you, good thing I needed to get take out huh?" The stranger spoke happily resting his hands on his sides and looking to you with kind eyes a silent moment passed before the echoe of your name ran down the street in urgency tearing your attention away for a brief moment and turning back a flush attacking your cheeks as if there were a wild animal inside you dying to be set free and attack this handsome man Infront of you "I...think I better go, thank you again" you smiled and kissed your hero's cheek and grabbing your bags you ran as though your life depending on it, and with how hard your heart was beating it might as well have.

You reached the red painted door and standing in the door frame with a warm glow was your mother a kind smile on her face before it merged into rage she was like a siren pulling in her pray before using a close range to attack "WERE WHERE YOU!" Her shrill voice ran through you making the warm feeling you experienced seemed exstinced and you stood there wishing you could of ran away with it, "I was buying some things for my room and I fell, but thankfully someone caught me and we talked" the moment flashed through your head as if it were a dream but unlike the dream the darkness masked the seemingly dreamy face although you couldn't tell but based on his voice you knew he would have a princely glow "ba bum" your heart pounded once again like stones skipping on water.

The shake of your mothers sighing face made you know you would get away with being late but only this once, your mother moved out of the door frame and walked to the kitchen with great urgency in hopes she didn't burn tonight's dinner as she had done for many years in your life and so this became tradition and you knew you had a hour or so before your mothers attempts would give in to a fit of rage and they would order takeout, you used this chance to tip toe to your room silently gracefully curling your foot to hide round the edges of the steps so you were able to move silently but as a creek in the floor boards stealthily made its way passed you it only took you a moment to use this chance and sprint up both staircases finally reaching your lovingly awaiting room begging to be decorated and taken care of "this is going to take some time" the echoing of your voice erased the silence that filled the rooms brim. 

Once walking to your small one person bed you pouted knowing tonight was not a night that you would be blessed with sleep and so you mapped out your activities for when the darkness would engulf your family into sleep or as you liked to call it the moons passing spell, you placed your bags on your bed but something seemed strange for a moment and there was silence again the small creek of the bed springs taking on the new wait made you realise "MY PURSE!" Your once soft voice screamed in panic your (younger/older) sibling slammed their feet against the hard spruce wood floor and ran upstairs to your aid holding onto your doorframe panting heavily with a fright from the scream "what the hells the matter with you?!?" They yelled back but made sure to be quieter than you had been knowing your mothers wrath would befallen the two of you, and this time your father couldn't bale you out since the moons spells already stolen him from the world.

As you paced back and forth you ran your fingers through your currently tangled hair from distress worrying frantically about were your wallet could possibly be, "alright calm down (y/n) were was the last place you used it?" Your b/s asked you with a confused look on their slightly terrified face it would be trouble for both of them if your mother had found out about your accident, "I was walking home when I tripped...and than....THE GUY! He probably has it!" Once realising your face light up with relief and soon faded to its usual peach pink colour but soon you pondered with questions on how to get it back but thankfully your b/s was a art student who thrived on creating posters 'how convenient' a evil smirk crossed your lips as you begun to walk to your sibling, you knew asking for help was going to be expensive...

"(S/N) I need your help please! Pleaseeeeeeee" you begged heavily going onto your kneese and clasping your hands together tightly with a pleading look plastered on your face "I need you to make me some posters" it was silent for a single moment before a evil chuckle filled the room they had their list of demands already in mind and decided it would be best to cash in now "alright...ill help you, in exchange for your laptop! I want it for a week no taking it back until than" they demanded with a stern face and your mouth hung open with horror "no please! Anything but that!" You yelled almost loud enough for your mother to hear your pleading cries "this is my first demand" they spoke once again.   
Knowing you were not going to win you  humbly nodded.


	4. The new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lost your purse amongst the scuffle yesterday. What will happen next?...

The next day when the sun had risen from the darkness it seemed new somehow, it seemed as though everything that had happened before they moved didn't matter and all that did was that new sunset shining light down upon the cobblestone path.

You tossed back the bed covers and stretched still tired from your restless night your face was decorated with tiredness and splotches of red paint and pink paint "oh god I feel like a Christmas card" you said into the empty space rubbing your eyes before taking a moment to fully emurs your self into reality, your sibling was still fast asleep on the floor clutching the crumpled paper in their balled up fist. Once letting out a small chuckle you stood up and walked over to your pure white desk running your fingertips along the golden sprayed edges smiling softly before your eyes locked onto the poster you had both agreed upon, the paper was a shade of pastel blue with a drawn version of your wallet as a centre Piece in the paper. Surrounding the image was your information such as your phone number and the contents of your wallet but knowing the dangers of that you simply explained it held your buss pass and house key.

You nervously stepped over your siblings body clutching the posters to your chest and grabbing the stapler the family shared for hanging Christmas decorations, you pulled on the handle of the front door jiggling it violently while complaining under your hushed breath *click* you felt the doors handle finally push down and as you slid your slender body through the small crack you had made the house began to stir with noise. 

Making your way down the hill to the town you thanked God your mother was practically blind in the morning and neither heard of saw you, it was a miracle in fact that you passed her usual tiger like instincts. Each click of your heels against the stone made you feel brighter in comparison to the usual early morning grogginess you felt whenever staying up late, it was like Ireland naturally lifted your mood which was strange since a new place was meant to make you feel awkward and shy but instead you felt confident and ready for your new life!  
.......  
That was until you tripped over your foot and landed face first into the concrete "damn this freaking path!" You yelled in frustration thanking God that most of the locals stayed in late on these lazy Sunday mornings all except the shop clerks who held back their chuckles and laughs to show respect "someone save me" you whispered to yourself standing up and brushing your kneese, no one was here to rescue you this time.


End file.
